


Miracles Happen

by flickawhip



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merida causes chaos with a switching spell.Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=forogRCX6Yo





	1. The Fight For Love Begins

Merida had always had a nice life, she had almost everything she could want. She was free to not marry, or at least choose who she did. She was free to do what she wanted, and she often took time to work on her sword-skills and her archery, although she couldn’t hide her frustration when things went... well, when she made mistakes.

She had friends, three who were the closest, dearest friends, and several others who also mattered a great deal to her. She even had someone she could, perhaps one day, see becoming something far more. 

Yes, her life was nearly perfect, until the day that it wasn’t. 

She had walked in on what appeared to be the beginnings of a relationship between Hiccup, the boy she had always hoped would one day belong to her, would be her husband even, and a girl who had only recently come to court. 

She had backed away quickly, taking her time to consider what happened, then, when nothing made sense, she had run for her life, hiding away in her horse’s stall, smiling slightly when the horse sniffed her, nosing her hand lightly as if to offer comfort.

“He can’t love her Angus... I swear...”

She had turned with a sigh.

“This isn’t going to happen. I won’t let it. I’ll stop him... somehow.”

She had spoken softly, talking to the horse but mostly clearing her thoughts for her own sake. 

“I won’t let this happen....”

She had moved away, considering further options even as Angus snorted slightly. 

She would find a way to stop this.

It took her another few hours to come to the inevitable conclusion, she would need to find a witch, even if she had to barter for it. She had snuck from her rooms and down to the stables, preparing Angus and taking one last look at her home, praying what she was about to do would not ruin everyone else’s lives. 

She had ridden away, heading for the known witches’ cottage, her bartering soon convincing the witch to sell her the potion. She would use it the next time she saw her friends, they would be meeting tomorrow.


	2. The Spell Takes Effect... Or Does It?

The next day arrived and, before many in the castle were awake, Merida had already cleaned herself, dressed and begun to eat her breakfast, moving swiftly to saddle Angus again. She was out of the castle so early that the sky was still dark. 

She had made her way to the meeting place, smiling when she found her friends gathered in the usual barn. They had come to meet here by accident, but since then they had made a point to use the barn for a meeting place as it was fairly close to home for all of them. Even if some of them had, early on, come from miles away. 

Hiccup, of course, was there when she arrived, and they made small-talk until the rest of the group arrived, Rapunzel smiling as she often did even as she carried Pascal with her, the tiny lizard looking deeply uninterested in what was happening. Jack, Jack Frost, had been the last to arrive. He looked... calm, but bored. Deeply bored. 

Merida had suggested drinks, even as the others began to talk, and laugh, among themselves. Pascal amusing them. She had poured them each drinks, making a point to share the potion between them all as she didn’t know who would need it most. 

She had smiled, almost secretly, to herself even as she handed the drinks out and watched people drink them, tasting her own and feeling a pang of guilt. Maybe this was a bad idea, but she could not stop it now.

She had, somewhat innocently, expected that the potion would take hold immediately, although it did not. It was only when, next day, she opened her eyes to a strange place, that she knew it had worked.


	3. Mistakes Have Been Made...

“MERIDA!”

The anger in Jack’s voice even as Hiccup‘s body stood in front of her.

“What the HELL do you mean you gave us a potion that made us switch bodies?”

Merida, now in Jack’s body had flinched slightly. 

“I’m sorry!”

Rapunzel had smiled, a move that made Merida uneasy as it was her own body that was smiling slightly at her.

“Is this about.... that girl?”

“What? No!”

Merida had insisted, blushing slightly and hating that the body she was in did that so easily. She remembered how it had been when she had come across Rapunzel, in her own body, and found that she was, suddenly, very aware of how male she was now. Rapunzel had become, suddenly, a little more attractive even if she was usually unaware of it. Jack had found her, in Hiccup’s body, and been none to pleased to find out what she was doing, and why.

A distant thud made it clear what had happened again. Hiccup, in Rapunzel’s body, had fallen.

“Can we not put it right? Soon?”

“I... don’t know.”

Merida had admitted. They would have to cope, somehow.


	4. Putting It Right

They had, by now, been missing from the right bodies, for a week, and although some of the time it had been fun, like when Toothless took pity on his new rider and tried to keep it easy, or Merida had watched her own body dance when Rapunzel decided she should have fun for once, it was also problematic as they were all trying to hide what had happened. They had told exactly one person... Elsa. Elsa was the unofficial fifth part of their team, although she tended to act more as a guide and less as a travel companion. 

Elsa had been... confused... and amused. 

“What on earth were you doing Merida?”

“Trying to woo Hiccup... apparently.”

Jack muttered, ducking the swift nudge that was aimed in his direction. 

“And you need a wizard to put it right...”

Elsa commented, somewhat mildly, despite clearly fighting not to laugh at them. 

“Essentially.... yes.”

Merida admitted.

“I know of one...”

Elsa had lead them all to the map room of the palace, pointing out where the wizard was, and where they were now. 

Soon they were on the road again.

“Good luck!”

Elsa had called, waving them off before moving back into the castle, laughing slightly at the mishap. She could only hope that they would find a way to reverse it.   
The Wizard, when the group of four had found him, had been near useless, at least in terms of reversing the spell, although they had found that, when they accepted they were trapped, the spell reversed itself, leaving Merida flushed and miserable, even as Hiccup sighed slightly.

“Next time just ask me Merida... all this over a cousin...”

“Cousin?”

“Yes.”

Hiccup smiled slightly.

“I’m not engaged, or looking for anyone.... I already found my match... even if she is stubborn enough to use a potion on her friends just to stop me marrying someone else.”


End file.
